GB 1 246 995 discloses such a chassis component which is composed of several individual components. Among other items, the chassis component comprises two sheet metal shells which are joined together to form the inner carrier region of the chassis component. Furthermore, the chassis component made as a side rail encompasses an outer rail lining which is produced from plastic. Overall a composite component which has a plurality of cavities is thus formed, the plastic rail lining not contributing to the stiffening of the chassis or to the absorption capacity in the case of an impact.
The object of this invention is therefore to devise a chassis component of the initially mentioned type which has especially improved crash and stiffness properties.